A tabbed pane is a widely used user interface component that allows stacking information behind several tabs. Tabbed panes are used in environments where there is a need to display items in different categories. Each category is then associated with a different tab. A tabbed pane user interface component is also used when a display unit of an electronic device is so small that all the desired components cannot be shown simultaneously in the display unit. FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate a prior art tabbed pane. A tabbed pane 102 is displayed in a display unit 100 of an electronic device. In the tabbed pane 102, information is stored in three different categories (movies, music, and documents) each represented by a tab 106, 108, and 110, respectively. In FIG. 1A the contents of the videos category 104 are visible, while the contents of other categories are hidden. They are, however, accessible by clicking on a desired tab. For example, if the music category tab 108 is clicked, the contents of the music category 112 are displayed and the contents of the videos category 104 are hidden. The contents of each category may comprise files, folders, shortcuts, links, directory structures, etc.
A drawback of the tabbed pane solution is that the contents of only one category or tab can be displayed at a time. Another drawback is that moving or copying files from one category to another is cumbersome since the tabbed pane solution does not support dragging and dropping between different tabs.